Vegeta Jr.
Vegeta Jr. (ベジータジュニア, Bejīta Junia) is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy and he is the son of Kazuya Mishima and Bulla Briefs, the younger half brother of Jin Kazama, the grandson of Heihachi Mishima and Kazumi Mishima, and Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. He is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series. Like his grandfather Vegeta, while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, Vegeta Jr.'s mission to defeat and surpass Goku Jr. in power. Appearance Vegeta Jr. physically resembles Vegeta, down to his upright standing hairstyle and widow's peak. The hairstyle of Vegeta Jr. resembles that of his grandfathers, Kazuya and Vegeta. Vegeta Jr. also wears an outfit similar to the one his ancestor Vegeta wears during his training with Whis. Vegeta Jr. wears a dark blue long-sleeved jumpsuit and altered chest piece with the same white gloves and boots from the other outfits that he wore. Personality Vegeta Jr.'s personality is much more relaxed. He is often seen smiling and cracking jokes with friends from school and is often around Goku Jr. taunting him into sparring with him. Though he hates to admit it, Vegeta Jr. is shown to have a fear of worms. There are moments where Vegeta Jr. shares some traits from his father and his brother. Like Jin, Vegeta Jr.'s mind is focused in any particular direction, it is immensely difficult to get him to change. Although Vegeta Jr. has done evil deeds in the past for Kazuya, He had some sense of goodness within his heart which would lead to him defeat his father in combat. Biography { WORK IN PROGRESS } Techniques * Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki and power levels. * Flight – Vegeta Jr. shows this ability in the World Martial Arts Tournament when he fights Goku Jr. * Wind Godfist '– Vegeta Jr. does a crouch-dash and while rising from a crouching position, will launch a powerful and solid uppercut that sends the enemy flying into the air. * '''Electric Wind Godfist '– Electricity surrounds the torso and attacking arm. In the case of mimics, their Ki charge takes the place of electricity. * 'Demon Backhand Spin '– one of the moves used by the practitioners of Mishima Style Fighting Karate. * '''Dragon Uppercut – one of the moves used by the practitioners of Mishima Style Fighting Karate. * Mishima Style 10-hit combo '''– a 10-hit combo possessed by the practitioners of the Mishima Style Fighting Karate. * '''Rapid Aggression – A rapid fire kick technique used against Goku Jr. * Dirty Fireworks – Learned from his grandfather Vegeta, Vegeta Jr. points his middle and index fingers at his target, making it explode. * Final Flash – Learned from his grandfather Vegeta, Vegeta Jr. conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. * Galick Gun – Vegeta's family signature technique. Vegeta Jr. bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. * Big Bang Attack – One of Vegeta's signature techniques. * Big Bang Crash – A powerful, blazing red-colored version of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Transformations Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. uses this form against Goku Jr. in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He appears exactly the same as Vegeta does when he goes Super Saiyan, his hair not changing shape, but the color going blonde and having a more pronounced aura, as well as his eyes turning blue-green. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta Jr. attained this form through years of intense training with his grandfather. When Vegeta Jr. transforms to a Super Saiyan 2, he receives some noticeable changes, such as his hair growing a little bit longer, spikier and becoming more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms. He also gains electricity in the aura surrounding his body in this form. Super Saiyan 3 Unlike his grandfather Vegeta, who has never reached this transformation, Vegeta Jr. is capable of transforming into Super Saiyan 3. Much like Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr's hair extends to his bottom of his waist line and he loses his eyebrows. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Jr's features are quite different from his previous forms: his hair style changes, becoming longer, more "wild", a dark brown in color, and extending past his shoulders. His eyes are aqua-colored with a red outline, and he has red fur on the upper part of his body, except for the chest. As he is not a special case like Goku Black, Like Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr. is not able to become a Super Saiyan 4 at will, and needs to be exposed to Blutz Waves if he wants to take the form. Super Saiyan Rage Like the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformations, and like the two forms is gained through intense rage. In appearance the Super Saiyan Rage form primarily resembles a standard Super Saiyan. The aura is golden with the same dense, flowing appearance as the Super Saiyan Blue form's auras and Vegeta Jr. gains a blue glow around his body. His aura also emits dense, blue lightning. Fusions Gogeta Junior The resulting fusion of the two Half Saiyans Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. when they perform Fusion properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Like other fusions, this fusion only last 30 minutes. Vegito Jr. The resulting potara of the two Half Saiyans Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. when they perform Fusion properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. This fusion is also called "Vegeku." Unlike kais, this potara fusion only last for 1 hour. Gogeta Black The product of a Arkillos Fusion between Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, and Goku Black. Gogeta Black’s appearance is based off the potara fusion, Vegito. He wears orange potara earrings because Black wore them. His gi is the same as Black’s but has a blue trim and Turtle kanji over the heart and back like Goku Jr. does. His pants are navy blue like Goku Jr. and he wears Vegeta Jr.’s boots and loves. He wears Arkillos Earrings and the Arkillos Ring hidden under his glove. Gogeta Black's hair is more inclined towards Vegeta Jr.; it firmly stands upwards in color, while having Goku Jr's hairline and has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape. Voice Actors * Japanese: Isshin Chiba * English: Nick Landis (Adult), Laura Bailey (Child) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Humans with Saiyan Blood Category:Male Characters